Conventionally, a mark and the like are formed on a surface of a side portion of a tire. Although it is desirable that the mark have high visibility and coloring property, it has been difficult to form the mark and the like having high visibility and coloring property because of black color of a base color of the tire. Therefore, in order to improve the visibility of the mark, it has been proposed to form a colored region in color different from the base color of the tire and form, in the colored region, the mark in color different from the color of the colored region in an overlapping manner (see PLT 1).